


News Worthy.

by acirexx_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards, Caught, F/M, I am horrid at tags, Love Triangle, Love songs, M/M, Many broken hearts, Sophia is reporter, Sorry!, Unconditional Love, Wedding, Where We Are Tour, alternative universe, backstage snogging, broken engagment, concerts and tours, i don't need you but I love you, larry stylinson - Freeform, love me like you did before, managements back up plan, new life, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acirexx_18/pseuds/acirexx_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Evans, intern for News is sent on her very first assignment! Of course she agreed without a second thought, she was eager to finally do something outside of her small cubicle.<br/>"We need you to go to the Staples Center to interview the worlds biggest boy band tomorrow night. I just got off the phone with their tour manager and he agreed to let the boys squeeze in a ten minute interview after the show"<br/>She was shocked that they trusted an intern with such a large assignment but she doesn't question it, instead nods eagerly as she takes the Manila folder from her department chair.<br/>"Ah there's a catch though, if you don't come back with anything news worthy, don't bother coming back at all... unless it's for your belongings".</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! :)  
> This is my first story on this website, I have stories on other websites as well. Bear in mind that this is my very first 'larry stylinson' fan fiction! I am a larry shipper myself, just getting that out of the way, so I wanted to write my very own larry fic! Eek! I'm so excited, I have a really good storyline that I plan to fulfill, so it would be marvelous to read any feedback in ways I could improve!  
> Thanks again so much, enjoy <3

I look over my outfit through my thin full length mirror once more, feeling content with my choice of wardrobe. I went for the whole "I'm professional, I do this all the time" look, hair pinned up in a slick high ponytail, a few loose strands of dirty blonde baby hair sticking out at the nape of my neck but I don't even bother. I mean I'm just interviewing One Direction, the worlds biggest boy band, no big deal right? I slide on my cheetah print loafers, pleased with the contrast from the rest of my all black attire. I pick up my camera bag, purse and Whiskers, my pale yellow kitten before making my way out of my tiny studio apartment. I stop at the door directly across from mine, knocking a few times before I hear footsteps approach the door from the other side.

"Sophia, what a pleasure to see you this evening. Did you rethink what I asked you last night?" Will, my obnoxiously handsome neighbor boosts while leaning against his door frame. I roll my eyes, I honestly didn't have time for this right now.

"I actually haven't had time to think about that actually, but hey mind watching over Whiskers for me for a few hours? I have this job assignment, I should be back by eleven?" I ask kindly, holding my precious kitten out towards Will who simply smiles adorably at him.

"Yeah sure, but promise you'll at least take my question into consideration?" He asks once Whiskers is safely in his hands, he is that small. I tell him I will even though I secretly already have his answer. Playing hard never killed nobody right? After a few more exchanged words I bid my goodbye before racing towards the elevator which thankfully is already on my floor. 

Five minutes later I am backing out of the small parking lot of my apartment complex, starting my short journey towards Staples Center. Between red lights and traffic I look over the many pages in the Manila folder Lindsay, my department chair, handed me yesterday morning. Most of the pages were just tips and suggestions for an outstanding interview, all in which I already am aware of so I skip them all. 

It wasn't until I came across a page that had written across the top "Things Forbidden To Ask: Modest". My eyebrow unconsciously perks up as I am intrigued by the bold title. I know from personal knowledge that One Direction were signed with Modest! Management so this page was crucial. A car horn honks repeatedly behind me which brings me back to reality but I make a mental note to read the page as soon as I arrive at the stadium. 

My originally planned fifteen minute drive turned to an hour due to the heavy traffic that has gathered around the stadium. The concert must have started already, there was only a small group of screaming girls waiting outside. I was instructed to drive though the back, "you'll see all the tour busses, just show them your 'News staff' ID and they'll let you in" were the exact words Lindsay told me. Sure enough I managed to get in they heavily secured parking lot, putting my car in park as soon as I found a parking spot bear the back entrance.

I walk silently towards the door, which is blocked by two body guards. I silently curse myself when I look down at my outfit, pale yellow cat hair littering the front of my black button up shirt. I rub my hands angrily against my shirt in hopes of removing all cat hair before walking inside.

I approach the bodyguards far too soon, I show them my ID and let them know I have an interview schedule for after the show. They hesitate to let me in but stand aside either way, granting me access into the backstage of the stadium. I am greeted by a stage manager, who looks like he is running on loads of caffeine.

"Welcome, my name is Rob. I was aware of your coming but I didn't know you would be here so early, they boys just got on stage! They will most likely be back in about two hours, you can wait here if you would like or come back then" Rob asks in a friendly tone, leading through the many corridors once I let him know I will wait here. 

We approach a door with "dressing room" written on the golden plaque. We enter the room, it's mostly empty despite the large sofa in the middle of the room and a club chair directly across from it. I quickly assume this is where the interview will be held.

"Here you are, once again they are scheduled to be back in about two hours. Make yourself welcome, but please do not roam the corridors. Let's just say they are off limits. Tour managers' orders" Rob speaks, shrugging his shoulders before saying goodbye, closing the door behind me. Ah, so he wasn't One Direction's tour manager. 

I take the time to set up my recording camera, fixing it so both the sofa and chair are in the same shot. It is then when I take a seat in my chair and open the folder, coming across the page I was anxious to read.

"Things Forbidden to Ask: Modest"

1\. Anything relating to celebrity crushes.

2\. Why some songs are not on the tour set list. 

3\. Any past relationships connected to Harry Styles.

4\. Tattoo explanations.

5\. Are there any clashes WITH management/tour managers?

6\. Zayn Malik's engagement.

The list goes on for a few more bullets, mostly the same points written in different context. Hmm, well that surely cuts down on my list of possible interview questions. I pull out a red pen from my purse and begin to scratch off questions from my notecard. I am left with four questions out of the original ten I had planned to ask the boys. 

I groan exaggeratedly, unamused that the only questions left were "carrot" questions. Yes I am aware of the fandom's slogans and inside jokes, I was a minor fan myself. In the midst of trying to think up any potential unasked questions, my phone rings from my purse. 

"Sophia Evans speaking" 

"Sophia, dear are you at the stadium already?" Lindsay asks from the other end, voice clearly on edge. I hope she's not regretting on giving me this assignment.

"Yes ma'am, I'm actually early! The boys should be backstage in about-- I remove my phone from my ear to check the time -- "in thirty minutes actually! I already set up my equipment and have my set of questions ready to go" I reassure her, stunned that time went by quickly. I hear her let out a sigh of relief before making small take, mostly last minute pep talk before bidding goodbyes.

I return my attention back to the small notecard in my hand, I have managed to add two questions in the passed forty five minutes. Great! I feel more and more nervous each time I glance at the time. I am very social, ask me about something I'm passionate about and I'll talk your ear off. So that wasn't the problem, maybe it was the fear of being laughed at for my stupid questions or be hated by the fans. I've read the hate they send to fortunate fans who have get to meet them or even just about anyone who gets anywhere near them. 

I shoot a quick text to Will when I realize that I was mostly likely not going to make it back by 11, seeing that it was already 10:30 and I could still hear the faint sound of "What Makes You Beautiful" playing in the background. I've never personally gone to a One Direction concert, I was hoping they would have let me watch them but no I was stuck in here.

I frown as I grow bored and thirsty. Rob didn't even offer me anything to drink, I already scanned the room in search of a fridge or a water bottle but I was out of luck. If Rob's calculation is correct, the boys should be here in about ten minutes. I have time to go look for water or wine, either one would work right now. I leave the room despite the warning to not roam the corridors, I'm sure they will understand if I exaggerate my dehydration. I mean what's the worse thing that came happen? The main corridor is mainly empty despite a few important looking people. 

I decide against asking them where I could find water, they will probably shoo me back to the dressing room which I was tired of being in. Besides maybe a little walk around backstage will ease my nerves. I dodge anyone I spot in the maze of corridors, only descending as soon as they were out of sight. 

Panic rushed through me when I realize I am lost, not knowing where I came from. Oh god, what if I'm late for my own interview! That would be really bad, everyone would surely hate me right? I turn the corner of a hallway I have not passed through before with hurried steps as to not miss my own interview when i come across two male figures further down the relatively dim corridor.

From my personal knowledge i quickly distinguish the two, one being relatively taller than the other. There's no doubt in my mind it was Louis and Harry once I squint my eyes to get a better look. I goes unnoticed as they are in deep conversation. In any other circumstance i would have walked away, giving the boys their privacy but my bosses voice rings in the back of my head...

"...if you don't come back with anything news worthy, don't bother coming back at all..." 

I swallow the growing lump in my throat before tip toeing closer to the pair. I pull out my phone from my back pocket which I thankfully didn't leave in the dressing room. They still haven't noticed me as I hide behind a bin only a couple meters away. I feel utterly horrified and embarrassed for ease dropping but i was on a lifeline here so to say. I can hear bits and pieces of their hushed conversation, barely able to connect their words.

"Lou, babe... massage once we... our hotel room... Only one short interview" I barely make out what Harry says as he runs his hand up and down the length of Louis' arm. Okay that's totally normal right? Just mates talking about body massages and rubbing on each other's arms, nothing newsworthy here. What makes me stay is the "larry stylinson" conspiracy she is very much aware of. 

I watch in awe with wide eyes as I see Louis bring his hand up to cup one of Harry's cheeks, Harry immediately nuzzling into the sweet gesture. My eyes threaten to fall out of their sockets as much to my surprise Harry dips his head to get to Louis' height... their lips locking together in a tender kiss. I choke on air, literally choking on nothing. 

Once my brain begins to function all over again I realize what I need to do. I can either let it go, let it stay for my eyes only or let the whole world know, this for sure will make all the larry shippers and my boss happy. I fight back the small tears of guilt that begin to form in my eyes as I open the camera app on my phone.

They are literally full on snogging only a few feet away from me, I can't help the small smile to form on my lips but it quickly washes away as I focus my phone camera on them, zooming in for a better shot. Before I have time to rethink my decision, I click the button that would sure ruin these two stars' careers. Much to my dismay the shutter sound of a picture being taken fills the soundless corridor, and I swear I want to die at this very second. 

I feel my face drain of all color as both of their heads snap up towards my direction so fast I'm sure they had whiplash, a loud 'pop' noise of their lips sharply disconnecting echoes through the corridor. I feel the guilt tears I was holding back earlier trail down my face at the realization of what I just did. I just invaded a very intimate moment for them, one of the many they have been hiding behind closed doors, for a stupid promotion.

I slowly get to my feet, putting my hands up in surrender as a fuming tall Harry Styles begins to take long strides my way, sending me a murderous glare the entire time. Louis walks slowly behind him, holding on to Harry's arm for dear life. I gasp as I see Louis face is damp from the tears that I was fault for. His blue eyes are sad, giving me a pleading look as if saying "why?". The look is one that portrays that I have betrayed him, as if walking in on them during their intimate moment was a crime. I suddenly want to die, literally fucking die under Harry's cold gaze and Louis tear filled face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Harry's yells in my face, sweet ole Harry was yelling in my face and I deserve every word thrown at me. I let out a sob as I look up helplessly into Harry's cold eyes, begging for mercy. His gaze shift to the phone places tightly in my right hand, before snatching it away from me without a second thought. The picture I had just taken of them is on full display on the screen for us to see.

Louis let's out a loud gasp followed by another sob, he is now hiding behind Harry, no doubt clinging onto the taller boys shirt. 

"Security!!" Harry shouts louder this time, before punching the wall behind him. I flinch at the sound of his fist colliding with the cement wall but he doesn't look phased whatsoever. I blink away the tender sight of him comforting a sobbing Louis, whispering something along the lines of "I'll take care of this baby, don't you worry", before I feel a pair of large hands on my upper arms, dragging me the other way.

I fight under the strong hold but give up when I realize that I deserve this. I no longer care if I loose my internship slash job. I yell a "sorry" through my sobs but Harry looks uninterested in my apology. I watch as he stuffs my phone into the pocket his jean, security already pulling me I don't know where but Harry and Louis are following closely behind me.


End file.
